Human hair becomes soiled from exposure to environmental factors as well as from the sebum secreted by the scalp. The build-up of the sebum causes the hair to have a dirty and/or greasy feel and an unattractive appearance. It is the function of shampoo products to cleanse the hair and scalp by removing the excess dirt and sebum. However, it is also desired to cleanse the hair and scalp in such a way that the hair is left in an undamaged and manageable conditions. A number of approaches to formulating improved shampoos have included the creation of 2-in-1 products with conditioners (such as linear silicones) built into the shampoos. Rinse products may also be used as separate conditioning treatments and sprays can be used as detanglers.
A number of examples of conditioning shampoos and/or hair care products can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,855 which describes shampoo compositions comprising 5-70% of a synthetic surfactant, 0.01-10.0% of an insoluble, non-volatile silicone, 0.5-5.0% of selected long chain derivatives and water.
Other background information may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,714,446; 3,907,984; 4,774,310; 4,223,009; 4,012,501; 5,684,112; and 4,728,457; and PCT case WO 92/17154.
There still remains a need for improved shampoo compositions, especially those which give benefits such as improved feel, manageability, shine and styling improvements (for example increased volume) to the hair. Thus it is an object to provide such shampoo compositions, particularly with the added benefit of being able to retain stability for the additives and at the same time delivering sufficient material to impart a beneficial effect. It is another object of the invention to provide shampoo compositions which contain MQ resins and to retain the stability of the compositions. It is yet another object of the invention to provide stable shampoo compositions which can be formulated with a variety of MQ resins depending on the types of properties desired, for example, increased shine, conditioning effects, reduced combing force, curl retention, volume and/or better manageability. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.